The Vampire Diaries: Forbidden Love
by Alexander18
Summary: Anna is secretly having a forbidden love with a werewolf. How long will she keep this quiet?


The Vampire Diaries: Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and void means something else in this type of story.

Anna was always attracted to guys that her mother didn't approve, and after escaping purgatory before its collapse, she became attracted to one guy that her mother definitely wouldn't approve. He was an Original werewolf, one of the first werewolves and goes by the name Xanders. She had sneaked out to meet him at his house.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Xanders as he lets her inside before closing the door. "No, I made sure no one tailed me" said Anna. She held his hand and smiled before saying "I missed you." Xanders grinned and said "and I missed you too." They both lean in and kissed each other, Anna groaned as she felt his sweet lips on hers. This was so wrong, and yet it felt so right.

Xanders swept her off her feet and raced to the bedroom at super speed. Anna giggles as she felt a rush as she was carried away. He shuts the door behind them and kisses again passionately. Anna's tongue met with Xander's tongue and the two tongues began swimming together in Anna's mouth. Anna pulled Xanders shirt off while Xanders takes off her shirt. He starts kissing her neck and Anna moans as he does so. He blows softly in her ear, making her more aroused. She unhooks her bra and pressed herself against his chest as she kisses him.

He spins Anna around and got her to bend on her knees while taking his pants off. Anna pulls off her skirt and underwear as he got into position behind. She gasps as she felt his tree penetrate her rear end. Xanders slowly starts to thrust, grunting as the thrusts made his tree hard. Anna grabs the bed sheets, moaning with joy as she felt each thrust. As he continues humping her bum, he grabs her breasts and squeezed them which made Anna squeal with pleasure. The sound of his bags slapping her bum was heard as he humps her from behind. One hand slips off one of her breasts and it came down to her void.

She lets a cry of pleasure as his fingers entered her void and starts fingering her good spot. Xanders was now holding one of her breasts, thrusting his tree in her bum and fingering her at the same time which Anna was aroused by. Anna begs him for more and he grabs her hips and thrust harder and faster. An eruption was starting to get near as he pushes in and pulls out of her. With one more thrust he shoots his load straight into Anna's bum, she groans with pleasure as she felt hot seeds enter her.

He spun her around and laid her on the bed with her legs open before inserting himself in her. She grips his bum as he starts humping her, moaning with joy as his hardened tree hits the right spot. Their bodies were cover with sweat as the love making continues; Anna kisses him on the lips as he thrusts faster. She moans as she started to feel waves of pleasure coming while he groans as another eruption was about to happen. After a few more thrusts, Xanders gasps as another load shoots out of him and enters Anna's void. At the same time, tears of joy fell down Anna's face as she lets a cry as she received the orgasm that she wanted. They fell back in bed, breathing heavily and hardly moving.

Anna smiles as Xanders moved closer to her and start cuddling her with affection. They kiss each other one more time before resting. Anna eventually had to leave to get back to her mom, so they said goodbye and parted ways. As Anna walked, she decided to tell her mom who she was with as she was tired of sneaking around.

Her mother was not happy when Anna told her at the house, she yelled out Anna about how werewolves were dangerous to vampires but Anna yelled back that this werewolf is not like the others and can control his transformation. Pearl refuses to believe this, so Anna beg her to meet him and let him explain himself to her. Eventually Pearl agreed to go although she was ready to kill if he does anything fishy.

Xanders met the two in public and told Pearl the truth about himself. He is an original werewolf and his family was also original werewolfs. He explains that before vampires or even Silas ever existed, that werewolves started long before them. Back in his days, life for humans was tough and survival was getting less likely. He and family went to some witches, in hope of finding a solution. The witches had one but were not keen on doing it. But they convinced them to do it and his family and himself became the first werewolves. By becoming werewolves, they help the humans to survive and continue. After years of helping, an unfortunate incident occurs. One of siblings got drunk and bit someone.

He then realise the consequence of being a werewolf, anyone bitten would become one themselves and the curse could be passed on from mating. However these werewolves weren't like him and the family. The new werewolves had bites that can kill vampires, they age unlike the originals and their wolf form was weaker and different from his and his family. And that was how the werewolf species multiplied and are around today. Pearl was stunned by this as she never heard of this before, Anna begs her that Xanders is no threat.

After careful consideration, Pearl decided to let Anna date Xanders which Anna hugs and thanks her. She and Xanders shook hands and she tells him to treat her daughter well. Xanders assures that he will and so, he and Anna started a relationship. But Anna would never forget the times that they made forbidden love.

The end.

If you have any reviews, feel free to post them as it be greatly appreciated.


End file.
